Kaomera
Name: Kaomera Height: 100 meters Weight: 50,000 tons Gender: Male Combat style: Melee, ranged Primary Attacks: Fists, Feet, Tail Secondary Attacks: Spines, Body, Claws Primary Weapon: Randomizer Beam Secondary Weapon: Chaos Pulse, Teleportation Energy Style: Elemental Affinity/Hunger His feet are tyrannosaur-like, ending in three talons on each foot. Overview: Kaomera is the self-proclaimed god of chaos, able to use chaos in his powers, as well as drawing power from chaos. He is unpredictable and prefers chaos over order. Story: Chaos has always existed. It's how the universe was created, how many of our planet's species have died out, how the climate and the land always change, and how we ourselves have changed in so many ways. And it is from chaos that Kaomera emerged from. Nobody knows exactly when and where Kaomera had arisen, but what is known is that he is the embodiment of chaos and disorder and is more than happy to face any potential challengers, for anything can cause chaos, and kaiju battles are exactly what Kaomera has been looking for. Energy System: He can quickly gain energy overtime, as his presence in an area causes the surrounding environment to slowly become out of whack overtime(Ex., buildings start floating, the land changes colors, the sky rains objects like clocks and such), which creates chaos that Kaomera feeds on to regain energy. Ranged Combat: Kaomera's trademark weapon is the Randomizer Beam. Each time he uses this beam it deals a different type of energy damage, and when he charges the beam up there is a rainbow swirl, with the beam having only one color depending on the energy type dealt. He can also snap his fingers to teleport himself and/or the opponent to different parts of the arena, in the process releasing a short-ranged pulse of energy that can leave his opponents briefly stunned and allowing him to take advantage and attack. Grappling: Kaomera can grab his opponents by their neck or midsection, and perform various piledrivers, suplexes, or powerbombs depending on the choice made. He can also extend his arms out like grappling hooks to grab foes from a distance, though his arm goes in a straight line and can't turn with the opponent. Melee Combat: Not able to feel pain, Kaomera can be more than happy to get in his opponent's face. He can punch away at his opponent like a boxer, strike his opponent with spin kicks, and beat them with his tail. He can also use his body to batter his opponents, being able to perform body slams, rams, and pins. His claws are especially efficient, able to slice away at his opponent with surprising quickness. His bite can also inflict a good amount of damage, useful against larger monsters. He can also extend his arms out to strike his opponent similar to Kratos' Blades of Exile. Being quite fast, Kaomera can quickly overwhelm a slower foe with his faster strikes and maneuverability. Chaos Mode: When Kaomera's power is full, he can enter the Chaos Mode: in which he starts glowing and changing colors and now take less than half the usual amount of damage from his opponents, and his attacks are twice as strong. In this mode, objects will randomly fall from the sky and strike his opponents, from inanimate objects like safes and trains, to lightning bolts and bullets. This form is temporary, and quickly depletes his energy, especially when he uses too many ranged attacks. Weakness: Since Kaomera doesn't feel pain, he can stand up to more punishment than others, but thus gains more damage overall. He also has the ability that gives him a randomized resistance set, which means he constantly has to rely on chance to be able to take his opponent's ranged attacks well enough. Combat Style: Kaomera's reliance on chance and a lower damage rating puts him on the offensive. Not only is staying on the attack a play style, its his way of generating chaos. Because he has these chance-based attacks, his battles are more-or-less a level playing field. When Kaomera fights, it can go either way. Kaomera can either gain the upper hand, or his opponent will. Keeping his opponent guessing is key to victory as their carefully-laid strategies and calculations fall apart to Kaomera's relentless, unpredictable assaults. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju